<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call Of Duty Ghosts 2 by S0l0warriors</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146757">Call Of Duty Ghosts 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0l0warriors/pseuds/S0l0warriors'>S0l0warriors</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call of Duty (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Escape, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Kidnapping, Missions, Rape, Recovery, Torture, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:54:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0l0warriors/pseuds/S0l0warriors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David "Hesh" Walker/Original Female Character(s), Gabriel Rorke/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. taken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We're gonna destroy them together.” Rorke said, as he whispers the last words in Abigail’s ears.</p><p>“No.” Abigail said quietly, shocked to hear this.</p><p>Rorke grabs something out of his pocket, stabbing Abigail with a needle in her neck. Rorke then grabs Abigail's leg, and starts dragging her away.</p><p>“Abigail.” Hesh said, as he turned to see Abigail being taken.</p><p>“Hesh.” Abigail replied, as she looked at her brother with tears.</p><p>“Abigail!” Hesh called out.</p><p>“Hesh!” Abigail cried out, trying to reach out to her brother.</p><p>“ABIGAIL!” Hesh cried out as she got further away from him.</p><p>“HESH! SAVE ME!” Abigail cried out, as she shed tears out of her eye. Her visions start to blur as the medicine starts kicking in, her brother's face is starting to blur as she tries to stay awake. But soon everything went black.</p><p>---<br/>Elias, Merrick, Keegan, Ajax, and Ryder head to Hesh and Abigail’s location on the beach. When they got here, they saw someone laying on the beach crawling.</p><p>“Down there, Hesh is down there.” Elias said, as he looks through the binoculars. The helicopter lands on the ground, the team runs towards Hesh, but they don’t see Abigail anywhere.</p><p>“Hesh, you alright!?” Merrick said, as the team runs towards him.</p><p>“No, no, no, no!” Hesh cried out as he tried to get up.</p><p>“Whoa, calm down son, where’s Abigail?” Elias asked.</p><p>“Rorke, he survived! He took Abigail!” Hesh said, as he tried to crawl to his sister.</p><p>“What!?” the ghosts said, shocked to hear that Rorke survived.</p><p>“What do you mean!?” Elias asked.</p><p>“Rorke survived his wounds, he took Abigail away!” Hesh cried out, trying to stand.</p><p>“Whoa son, we need to take you to a doctor.” Merrick said, seeing Hesh trying to get up.</p><p>“No, Abigail needs me.” Hesh said, not wanting to let his sister get taken away.</p><p>“Ryder, take Hesh back, we’ll go into the forest to see if we can find Abigail and Rorke.” Merrick ordered.</p><p>“Yes sir.” Ryder responded.</p><p>They then loaded Hesh into the helicopter, while Elias and the boys went to go search for Abigail and Rorke.<br/>---<br/>As Rorke got far away, he then radioed his men.</p><p>“Dom, it’s me.” Rorke called, grabbing his radio.</p><p>“Captain, you’re alive!?” a Federation soldier responded.</p><p>“Yeah I'm alive, get a helicopter here fast, I don’t know how long the team will be here.” Rorke said.</p><p>“Yes captain.” Dom said, as he hung up.</p><p>25 minutes later, Rorke hears a helicopter landing. He sees Dom in the helicopter with some soldiers with him.</p><p>“Captain you ok?” Dom asked, seeing the bullet wound.</p><p>“Damn kid shot me, you have some med kit with you?” Rorke asked.</p><p>“Yes sir.” Dom said.</p><p>Rorke then carries Abigail inside the chopper, he sets her down on the floor against the walls. He then grabs Abigail’s wrists zip tying them behind her back, he then places a piece of duct tape on her mouth, so that she doesn’t try and bite him when she wakes up. He strokes her sleepy face, as she sleeps so peacefully.</p><p>“I need you to treat my wounds.” Rorke said, turning to Dom.</p><p>“Yes sir.” Dom responded.</p><p>---<br/>As Elias and the boys search in the woods, they find footprints and blood trails in the forest. Elias and the team follow it, when they follow it for about an hour, they come to a stop.</p><p>“Trail ends here.” Merrick said, as he looked around to find no more trail.</p><p>“They have to be here somewhere.” Elias said, trying to find clues.</p><p>“Elias, look.” Keegan said, showing him something he found on the ground.</p><p>“That’s Abigail’s necklace, Rorke must have thrown it off her neck.” Elias said, as he recognized the military necklace.</p><p>“Shh, you hear something?” Merrick said, hearing a bush move.</p><p>“Someone’s here.” Ajax said, hearing the sound again.</p><p>When Ajax went to go investigate it, he saw a Fed soldier trying to sneak away.</p><p>“Freeze!” Ajax said, aiming his gun. The others pointed their gun at him.</p><p>“Get on your knees!” Merrick ordered.</p><p>“Where’s Rorke?” Elias asked.</p><p>“He’s gone, he took your daughter, but you’ll never find her.” the Fed said, as he laughs at them.</p><p>“Where is she!?” Elias shouted, as he started getting angry.</p><p>“I’ll never tell you.” the Fed said.</p><p>“Fine, we’ll just take you in.” Merrick said, grabbing his hands and cuffing them behind.</p><p>---<br/>5 hours of being in the helicopter, Abigail starts to wake up. When she opens her eyes, she looks around to see Federation soldiers flying the helicopter. She tries to move her hands, but her right arm hurts and she couldn’t move then. They were tied behind her.</p><p>“Awake I see, have a nice nap?” a man said, she looks in front of her to see Rorke sitting in front of her.</p><p>She tried told, but realized that her mouth was taped shut, preventing her to talk.</p><p>“Don’t worry, we’ll be landing soon.” Rorke said.</p><p>“Did you tell the doctor about the patient she’s getting?” Rorke asked, turning his head to his men.</p><p>“Yes sir, she has the room ready.” Dom replied.</p><p>---<br/>A female doctor is in the med room, cleaning up the mess from treating the patients, when suddenly she got a call saying she’s getting another patient.</p><p>“Another patient, alright, i’ll get the room ready.” she said, hanging up the phone.</p><p>As she gets the room ready, she sets up the bed, lays out the tools, gets the clipboard ready, and has the clothes ready to change. As she waited for an hour, she saw Rorke dragging a girl in, to which surprised her.</p><p>“Here she is doc.” Rorke said, throwing the girl to a chair.</p><p>---<br/>When the helicopter landed, Rorke got up to grab Abigail’s right arm, pulling her up. She let out a painful moan, feeling the pain return more, she then felt Rorke’s other hand go to her other arm. He walks her inside the building taking her to the doctor, she tries to memorize the halls, but Rorke was in a hurry to take her to the doctors. She tried to stop him, but he was too strong for her. She tried to fight back, but Rorke slaps her face hard.</p><p>“Stop that now, you’re powerless.” Rorke said, as he continues dragging her.</p><p>“Mmmppph.” Abigail cried, but Rorke ignored her. Continuing to drag her to the doctors.</p><p>She then sees a door, showing that it was a med room. Rorke kicks the door open, scaring a lady in there. She turns to her shock, to see Abigail.</p><p>“Here she is doc.” Rorke said, throwing Abigail to a chair.</p><p>“Mmmppphhh!” Abigail cried, as she landed in the chair looking at Rorke.</p><p>“No puedes estar en serio? (you cannot be serious?)” the doctor asked, seeing a helpless girl in front of her.</p><p>“I am serious doctor, she’s a patient.” Rorke said, looking at the doctor.</p><p>“Ella es una niña Rorke! (She is a child Rorke!)” the doctor yelled.</p><p>“I don’t care, the boss wants her alive.” Rorke said, telling her that the boss wants her Abigail alive.</p><p>“Por que?(why?)” the lady asked.</p><p>“I’m not telling you, it’s none of your business.” Rorke said.</p><p>“Multa.(fine.)” she said, not wanting to argue with him.</p><p>“Where do you want me to put her?” Rorke asked.</p><p>“aqui.(here.)” she said, placing her hands on the bed table.</p><p>“Come on dear, let's move.” Rorke ordered, grabbing Abigail’s broken arm making her cry move.</p><p>“Mmmppphhh!” Abigail let out a muffled scream, feeling the pain hit her bad. She fell on the floor, crying in pain as her arm started hurting again.</p><p>“Quit your crying! Your arm will be fixed soon.” Rorke yelled, he tried to get Abigail to stand, but the doctor walks up to Rorke, slapping his face.</p><p>“Stop this now! She’s in pain!” the lady yelled, talking in english.</p><p>“She’s my prisoner, I need her to obey me.” Rorke said, getting in the lady’s face.</p><p>“She’s my patient, you don’t treat my patient like this!” she yelled, getting angry at him more.</p><p>“Just treat her broken arm.” Rorke said, getting annoyed by her. Rorke then forced Abigail to stand, by pulling her up with her broken arm. She lets out a painful muffle cry as he forces her to stand. “Get over there.” he throws her to the table, making her hit her arm on the table bed.</p><p>“Mmmmpphhhh!” she cried in pain, feeling the hard table hit her broken arm.</p><p>“That’s enough Rorke! Leave, let me take care of her.” the lady yelled, watching as Rorke threw her at the table.</p><p>“Not while she’s awake.” Rorke said.</p><p>“She can't go anywhere, she’s weaponless and powerless. Go stand out there, and guard the door.” the doctor yelled, protecting Abigail.</p><p>“Fine, but if she causes trouble, i’ll break her leg.” Rorke said.</p><p>“Just go!” she yelled, she watched Rorke leave the room and closing the door behind him.</p><p>“Are you ok dear?” she asked, ripping the tape off her mouth and freeing her hands.</p><p>“My arm.” Abigail cried, putting her left hand on her arm.</p><p>“Here, let me take a look at it, can you get on the table for me?” the lady asked.</p><p>Abigail hopped on the table, sitting for the doctor to examine her broken arm.</p><p>“My name is doctor Rosa, and you are?” Rosa asked, looking at Abigail looking at the ground.</p><p>“Abigail.” Abigail replied.</p><p>“Now let me see that arm, did Rorke break it?” she asked, seeing the broken arm.</p><p>“Yes.” Abigail responded.<br/>“I know you’re not going to like this, but I need to sedate you so I can fix that arm.” she explained.</p><p>“Ok, I trust you.” Abigail said.</p><p>“First let’s get you changed and showered first.” Rosa said, wanting to clean her since she is a mess. Taking Abigail’s clothes off was hard with a broken arm, but they were able to get her clothes off. Rosa then helped Abigail wash her hair and get dried off, putting on new clothes for her to wear for now.</p><p>“Alright sweetie, ready?” she asked, showing the needle to Abigail.</p><p>“Yes, just don’t let Rorke near me with my broken arm.” Abigail said, worried that Rorke will break her arm again.</p><p>“I won’t dear.” she said, she then gave Abigail the medicine, watching her slowly fall asleep on the table.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry about the time skip, I needed to hurry it up. my mom wanted to use the printer, so I needed to get off for her to print some documents for her.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elias and the team return to base with a Federation soldier, they take him to the interrogation room. Elias heads to Hesh, seeing how he’s doing.</p><p>“Dad?” Hesh asked, seeing the look on his face.</p><p>“We didn’t find Abigail, but we found a soldier. We’re going to ask him questions about Abigail werabouts.” Elias explained.</p><p>“I see,... I failed, I failed to protect my sister.” Hesh said, slamming his fist on the bed.</p><p>“No son, you didn’t, I failed to protect you two.” Elias said, feeling bad about this.</p><p>“No dad, it’s our fault, we should have thought of a better plan. Rorke was waiting till it was just me and Abigail.” Hesh said.</p><p>“Bastard, he’ll pay.” Elias said.</p><p>“I’m going to see that Fed soldier, you get rested up. You can talk to him when you can walk.” Elias said, not wanting his son to hurt himself more.</p><p>“Yes sir.” Hesh said, knowing he still can’t walk.</p><p>--- <br/>After three weeks of resting, Hesh went to go help his dad to get the Fed soldier to spill out the information.</p><p>“Where is she?” Elias asked, standing in front of the prisoner.</p><p>“Me gusta te lore dire.(like i will tell you.)” the soldier said, not telling them anything.</p><p>“Fine, be that way.” Elias said, signaling his son.</p><p>Hesh walks up to the man, giving him a couple of punches in the face.</p><p>“Where’s my sister!?” Hesh yelled, angry to not get a word.</p><p>“Mierda tu.(fuck you.)” the soldier said, spitting a piece of blood on the floor. </p><p>He’s going to be a tough one.” Keegan said, knowing he won't say a word.</p><p>“We’ll just have to keep trying.” Elias said.</p><p>“Hesh, go fill up a bucket of water for us.” Elias asked, deciding to torture him instead.</p><p>“Yes dad.” Hesh said, walking towards the door.</p><p>When Hesh left the room, he went to go grab a bucket. He saw his bandana that Abigail made for him, he grabbed it, when suddenly a paper fell out of it. He picks it up to show a paper that his sister wrote in. El Mozo was written on it, Hesh frozen.</p><p>“I wonder.” He said, as he went to go fill up the bucket for his dad. After filling up the bucket, he returned to his dad and the rest of the team.</p><p>“There you are, you ok?” Elias asked.</p><p>“Yeah, just.” Hesh said, putting the bucket of water down.</p><p>“What is it kid?” Merrick asked.</p><p>“My sister gave me this bandana for me, there was a piece of paper that fell out of it. I picked it up to show something written on it.” Hesh said, showing the paper.</p><p>“What did it say?” Merrick asked.</p><p>“It said, El Mozo.” Hesh said, showing the paper to Merrick.</p><p>They hear a gasp coming from the soldier, the ghosts turn to see his panic faced.</p><p>“Who is he?” Merrick asked, getting to his face.</p><p>“I can’t tell you, he’s a soldier.” the Fed said, talking in English.</p><p>“You’re lying, the look on your face means something, what?” Merrick asked.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“Fine be that way, we’ll just have to break you.” Elias said.</p><p>---<br/>Eight months have passed, Hesh and the team have not given up on finding Abigail. It’s March, there’s still snow around since spring is coming slow. </p><p>“It’s almost spring, hope you can see it sis.” Hesh said, looking out the window.</p><p>“Hesh, your dad called us, saying it was important.” Ryder said, walking into his room.</p><p>“K.” Hesh said, grabbing his stuff. He enters the room to see his dad standing there with the other ghosts.</p><p>“What’s wrong dad?” Hesh asked.</p><p>“I got a message sent from an unknown person.” Elias said.</p><p>“From who?” Merrick asked.</p><p>“Don’t know, the message was sent by a Federation.” Elias said, showing the letter on the laptop.</p><p>“What!?” Keegan said, shocked to hear this.</p><p>“I saw this when I was talking on the phone with someone, when suddenly I heard my laptop get an email.” Elias explained.</p><p>“It says meet a No Man’s land tomorrow.” Keegan said, reading the email.</p><p>“Should we trust it?” Hesh asked.</p><p>“I’m sending Merrick, Keegan, and Ajax there. Hesh I need you to stay here with me, and help me figure out who sent this.” Elias ordered.</p><p>They all nodded.<br/>---<br/>The next day, Keegan, Merrick, and Ajax arrived at No Man’s land. Everything was covered in snow as they walked through the snow.</p><p>“Can we even trust this message?” Ajax asked.</p><p>“We’ll see if this person is right or not.” Merrick said, looking around the area.</p><p>They suddenly heard gunshots firing from a distance, and they headed over there.</p><p>“There might be Feds, be on guard.” Merrick said, getting his gun ready.</p><p>“Wait, what’s that?” Ajax said, sawing a figure fall down the cliff. The figure falls, rolling down the hill. They see a long hair figure getting up.</p><p>“Don’t move, who are you?” Merrick asked, aiming his gun at the figure.</p><p>“Merrick?” a female voice called out, she turned to show her face.</p><p>“Abigail!?” Merrick said, aiming his gun at the ground.</p><p>---<br/>20 hours earlier.</p><p>Abigail sat in her cell room, powerless and useless, not having anything to contact her dad. As she sat in the room, she saw Rosa entering.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Abigail asked, seeing her enter.</p><p>“You need to leave, I emailed your father.” Rosa said, unlocking Abigail's chained ankle.</p><p>“What, but…” Abigail said, but was cut off.</p><p>“Not time, come one, you’re going to No Man’s land.” Rosa said, taking Abigail’s hands.</p><p>“Hide in here.” Rosa said, showing a tray of medical stuff. Abigail nodded, crawling under the tray, Rosa covering Abigail with the blanket that was on top of it.</p><p>“There’s the exit, here’s the map to the location. There’s a truck waiting at the entrance, hop in bed.” Rosa explained.</p><p>“Thank you, i’ll never forget you.” Abigail said.</p><p>After getting out of the building, she ran towards the truck with supplies in the back. She hides behind the crates of weapons making sure no one sees her, she closes her eyes hoping to get some sleep. After a 17 hour drive, she wakes up to a stop. She heard the Fed soldiers talking, she needed to sneak out quietly without being detected.</p><p>“Ok, I can do this.” Abigail said, taking a deep breath. She heard a guy grab his radio, answering it.</p><p>“Si?” the fed said.</p><p>“Si, Nosotros encuentrala. (yes, we’ll find her.)” the fed said.</p><p>“I need to leave quickly.” she said, trying to not make a noise.</p><p>When she got out, she made sure no one saw her get out. There were about 15 soldiers there, at the stop. As she slowly made her way to the forest, someone already found her.</p><p>“There she is!” a fed shouted. </p><p>She ran as she tried to get away from them, she ran behind every tree. Making sure not to get hit by the bullets, as she ran she saw a cliff. Hoping to see where she was, she ran towards it. When she made it to the top, she looked around, but bullets shot on the ground behind her, making her fall down the cliff.</p><p>When she got up, a man’s voice called behind her.</p><p>“Freeze, who are you?” the man’s voice called, she froze when she recognized that voice.</p><p>“Merrick?” she said, turning to see Merrick, Keegan, and Ajax there.</p><p>---<br/>The three boys stared in shock, it was Abigail, her hair had gotten long. Her hair now covers her butt, she’s covered in bruises and marks on her body, and she’s wearing a long shirt that reaches to her knees.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that really you Merrick?” Abigail asked, turning fully around him.</p><p>“Yes it’s me, it’s me Abigail.” Merrick said, but was cut off when gunshots were fired.</p><p>“There she is!” a fed shout out.</p><p>“No!” Abigail yelled, running to a building.</p><p>“Abigail, wait! We need to protect her.” Merrick said, turning his head towards the enemies.</p><p>Merrick and the boys ran towards Abigail, protecting her.<br/>---<br/>Elias and Hesh are working on figuring out who sent the message, Kick is trying to figure out the location as he connects it to the computer.</p><p>“Elias, Hesh you there?” Merrick radioed them.</p><p>“Yeah, we’re here. What’s wrong?” Elias responded.</p><p>“We found here, we found Abigail.” Merrick said.</p><p>“What really!?” Hesh replied, hearing the news.</p><p>“Yes, we’re on our way.” Merrick responded.</p><p>After 2 hours of waiting, Elias and the rest of the ghost saw Merrick and the boys return with Abigail. They get out of the Helicopter with Abigail, she was a mess with the look of her.</p><p>“Abigail.” Hesh said, as Abigail entered the building.</p><p>“Hesh, dad.” Abigail said, smiling at him.</p><p>“Oh sweetie, are you ok?” Elias asked.</p><p>“Yeah, just tired.” she said, looking at the ground.</p><p>“We saw feds chasing her, turns out she escaped from Rorke.” Merrick explained.</p><p>“I see, that explains the message.” Elias said.</p><p>“Come on sis, let’s get you taken care of.” Hesh said, reaching his hands out.</p><p>“O-ok.” she said, she lets out her hand, showing the marks on her wrists.</p><p>“Um, sorry for breaking up the reunion.” a man's voice called out.</p><p>“Oh doctor Dan, thank you for coming here.” Elias said, remembering that he called a doctor.</p><p>“Hello miss Abigail. I'm doctor Dan. I’m here to check your body.” he said, introducing himself.</p><p>“Doctor?” she said, looking up at him.</p><p>“Yes, is it ok if I examine you?” he asked, showing his hands. </p><p>Abigail then starts having flashbacks of doctors giving her medicine and needles going in her body.</p><p>“No.” she said, freaking out.</p><p>“Please, it won’t take long I promise.” he said, trying to calm her down.</p><p>“NO!!!” Abigail shouted, she removed her hand from Hesh.</p><p>“Abigail!?” Hesh cried out.</p><p>Abigail reached for Merrick's gun, shooting the doctor in the arm.</p><p>“Stop Abigail!” Hesh cried out.</p><p>Merrick, Keegan, Hesh, Ajax, and Elias tried to get Abigail to stop.</p><p>“No!! Don’t send me back there!! I can’t go back!” she cried out, shooting everywhere.</p><p>“Stop, we aren’t them!” Hesh cried out, but she wasn’t listening. Hesh and Merrick then ran towards Abigail, making her fall to the ground.</p><p>“No!! Stop, no more! No More!” she cried out, remembering the “medicine” they gave her.</p><p>“Keegan, grab the sedative now!” Merrick said, holding Abigail down.</p><p>Keegan grabbed the sedative out of his back, stabbing Abigail in the arm. She slowly starts falling asleep.</p><p>“No… don’t take me back there…. No more.” she said, as she cried out. She falls asleep.</p><p>“Damn, what the hell did Rorke do to her?” Keegan said, seeing this for the first time.</p><p>“She went through hell.” Merrick said, slowly getting up.</p><p>“I’ll carry her.” Hesh said, picking her up in his arms.</p><p>“Sorry doc, about what just happened.” Elias said, helping the doctor get up.</p><p>“It’s ok, looks like I have a lot of work.” he said, holding his wounded arm.</p><p>After 4 hours of waiting, the doctor finished examining her body, he comes out to see that the ghosts are gathered to here news.</p><p>“How is she?” Elias asked.</p><p>“Tired, needs sleep, and a lot of bruises and bite marks on her body.” the doc said, holding his clipboard.</p><p>Dog bites?” Hesh asked.</p><p>“No, human teeth.” he said.</p><p>“Sorry, for the wait doctor.” a female nurse said, exiting the room.</p><p>“Are you Elias?’ she asked, looking at him.</p><p>“Yes, how is she?” he asked her.</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re going to like to hear, but get ready.” she said, with a sad look.</p><p>“What is it?” he asked.</p><p>“I found some red marks on her lower part and…” she said, stopping to that part.</p><p>“And?” Hesh asked.</p><p>“She was rape.” she said.</p><p>Elias and Hesh showed a shock look on their faces.</p><p>“yes , it seems that they did this to her non stop. It’s red and sore on her clit, so rubbed some medicine on it.” she said, explaining what she did.</p><p>“Thank you nurse.” Hesh said, turning his head towards Abigail.</p><p>“When she wakes up, slowly talk to her.” she said.</p><p>“Yes mam.” Hesh said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. notice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i want to say sorry about this, I won't be back to type this story until the end of July. I'm going through some personal things right now, that I want to take care of and finish typing this one story I have not finished yet. SO i'll be back in  the end of July typing this story. SORRY.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. torture part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm back, got chapter 3 done. give me time to get the rest of the chapters written first, then i'll type it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been four weeks, Abigail has been asleep since the day they found her. Hesh and Elias have been taking turns looking after her, they know she’s a tough girl, but she still needs to recover after being gone for eight months.</p><p>“Abigail?” Hesh said, seeing his sister waking up.</p><p>“Hesh?” Abigail said, looking to her right.</p><p>“It’s me, you ok?” he asked.</p><p>“Why are my hands cuffed?” she asked, trying to move her left hand.</p><p>“You attacked the doctor, remember, we didn’t want you freaking out again, so we had to cuff you. Sorry.” Hesh said, jogging her memories back.</p><p>“Oh yeah, that’s right, how is he? Did I hurt him badly?” she asked.</p><p>“No,  just shot him in the arm.” Hesh said.</p><p>“There’s people that want to talk to you about what happened, but I don’t think you’re ready.” Hesh said, after finding out the therapist wants to interview her about what happened to her.</p><p>“Let them ask, I just want to get it out of my head.” Abigail said.</p><p>“Alright, i’ll be out in the hall waiting for you.” Hesh said.</p><p>Two hours later, Abigail met two men walking in. Hesh and the rest of the ghosts waited out in the hall listening to her story.</p><p>“Hello miss, are you sure you want to talk about this? We can wait until you are ready.” the doctor said.</p><p>“It’s ok, i’m ready.” Abigail replied.</p><p>“Ok, we want to ask you how your right arm gets fixed?” the doc asked.</p><p>Flashback</p><p>As Abigail sat on the exam table checking her broken arm, she saw the door opening to which it was Rorke. Abigail frozen in shock, why is Rorke entering the med room?</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Abigail asked, not looking at him.</p><p>“Came to see if your arm is all better.” he said, walking towards her.</p><p>“Please… leave.” she said, not wanting him to go near her arm.</p><p>Rorke grabs her left hand, pulling her towards him. </p><p>“What are you doing?” she asked, trying to push him away from her.</p><p>“You will break, or I'll break your arm again.” Rorke said, threatening her.</p><p>“Get out Rorke.” Rosa said, entering the room.</p><p>“Just came to see if her arm is better.” Rorke said, letting go of Abigail.</p><p>“Why, so you can break her arm again?” Rosa said, glaring at him.</p><p>“Now why would i do that?” Rorke said, smiling at Rosa.</p><p>“Get out.” Rosa said, opening the door for him.</p><p>“Very well, i’ll let you get to work.” Rorke said, leaving the room.</p><p>Three months pass, Abigail’s right arm is now all better. Rosa took off her cast and put some medicine on for the muscles, when she was done, Abigail decided to head back to her cell when suddenly Rorke burst through the doors. He grabs Abigail’s hand, forcing her to follow him.</p><p>“Where are you taking me?” Abigail asked, seeing Rorke was in a hurry for something.</p><p>“To your first torture.” Rorke said, dragging her with him.</p><p>He kicks the door open, showing a dark room with a chair in the middle.</p><p>“Come on, time for your medicine.” he said, dragging her inside.</p><p>Rorke threw her towards the chair, tying her arms to the chair arms. He then ties her legs to the leg of the chairs, she tries to loosen them but they were too tight.</p><p>“Ready?” he said, bringing a needle towards her neck.</p><p>“Stop, what are you doing!?” she asked, trying to get away from him. When she felt the needle go into her neck, the medicine started to kick in.</p><p>End of flashback</p><p>“What did Rorke give you?” the doctor asked, writing the information down.</p><p>“A hallucination, he made me think I killed my brother and dad.” she said, looking at her hands again.</p><p>“How long did the medicine last?” he asked.</p><p>“For four hours.” she replied.</p><p>“Then what?” he asked.</p><p>Back to flashback</p><p>After four hours of torture, Rorke came back and untied her arms and legs. He picks her up and carries her out of the room. He reached her prison room where she stayed in, when he opened the door, he placed her down on her bed. Cuffing her arms above her head, he then grabbed the chain off the floor and chained her left ankle.</p><p>“Stop… please… no more.” she said, crying as the pain started to go away slowly.</p><p>“Not yet, not yet.” he said, in a dark and evil smile.</p><p>Abigail closes her eyes, drifting to sleep. She never felt this weak before, whatever medicine they gave her, weakened her body. After six hours of sleep, she wakes up still on her bed, except Rorke has been sleeping next to her. She watches as Rorke opens his eyes, looking at her.</p><p>“Did you sleep well?” he asked, smirking at her.</p><p>“How long have you been here?” she asked.</p><p>“Since you fell asleep.” he said, as he sat up. She noticed when he sat up that he was shirtless.</p><p>“Ready for a new torture?” he asked.</p><p>She didn’t have time to ask when suddenly Rorke ripped her shirt, the only part that covered her was her bra.</p><p>“What are you doing?” she asked, already feeling the tears coming.</p><p>“Getting you ready for your next torture.” he said, smiling at her.</p><p>In just seconds, he took her pants off. She gasped as she felt her pants get pulled off, suddenly Rorke’s hands started moving up, her legs slowly. Her legs shakes at the feeling of his hands again on her body, he’s going to do it again, just like in Las Vegas. How he left marks on her breast from sucking, licking, and biting on them.</p><p>“I see the marks are still there from Las Vegas, ready to earn more?” he asked, his evil smile growing wider.</p><p>She then looked away, not wanting to look at his evil face, but was forced by his hands when he grabbed her chin. His face closed to hers now, he then forced a kiss on her lips, she wanted to break free but couldn’t since his hands were on her chin. But she was finally able to when she bit his lips, making him bleed.</p><p>“Bitch, fine wanna play it like that, fine.” he said, whipping the blood dripping down his chin. He then slaps her face, he then reaches for his pocket, pulling out a strip of cloth. Forcing it into her mouth, he then tied a knot firm behind Abigail's head. “There, now you won’t bite me, leave the biting to me.” he said, with an evil smirk, placing a finger to the cloth over her lips.</p><p>“Mmmppph,” she said, trying to say something. Snarling around the gag in her mouth, she looked at him as she tried to move her arms, but she forgot that they were cuffed above her head.</p><p>She then watched in horror, he started unzipping his pants and pulled out his cock. “You ready?” he asked, with an evil smile. In just seconds, he thrust inside her with force, she let out a cry as he thrusted inside her with force. This was her first time, she didn’t realize that he was serious about doing this with her. She thought he was just scaring her or threatening her.</p><p>“I can tell this is your first time, i can see the look of horror in your eyes.” he said, laughing at her.</p><p>Abigail screamed hoarsely around her gag, Rorke enjoyed hearing her scream like a dog that got injured. Each thrust was like a knife stabbing you in every part of your body, she wanted him to stop, but she knows he won’t. He was enjoying this since the day they met, how she gave him so much excitement and hunger in his eyes. She wished that she didn’t meet him, but it was too late. </p><p>“I should have done this earlier when we met, but oh well.” he said.</p><p>She then felt him sucking on her breast again, sending the feeling to her body again. She cried through her gag as she felt her nipples being licked by his tongue, his left hand massaging her left breast, while the other held her leg. Then she felt the pain, he bit on her breast again, leaving a mark again.</p><p>After 5 hours of torture, Rorke finally stopped, his cum dripping out of her slowly. She cried as she can still feel his body, hand, and cock on her.</p><p>“That was fun, next time I’ll have my men have some fun with you.” he said, sitting next to her.</p><p>End of flashback</p><p>“So he raped you for five hours?” the doctor asked, looking at her with sad eyes.</p><p>“Yes, everyday.” she said.</p><p>Outside the room, the ghosts listened to everything she said.</p><p>“Poor kid, she went through all that in one day.” Keegan said, looking through the window.</p><p>“Yeah, she’s a fighter, but this was too much for her.” Merrick said.</p><p>“He’ll pay for this.” Hesh said, forming a fist in his hands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. torture part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The doctor then asked her more questions.</p><p>“Do you remember anything else he did to you?” the doctor asked.</p><p>Flashback</p><p>It’s been a month since she was taken, Rorke has been giving her drugs to try and brainwash her. She didn’t give up, she knew that her friends and family were looking for her. She needed to be strong and find a way out to find her team. Abigail sat in her cell on the bed, thinking a way out, when suddenly she saw the door open. It was Rorke.</p><p>“Ready for more torture?” he asked, laughing at her. He walked over towards her, she tried to crawl away when suddenly he grabbed her wrists. He forced her to stand and walk, she tried to break free from his grip but he was too strong.</p><p>“Let go!” she yelled, trying to free her hand.</p><p>He didn’t listen, he just kept pulling her. She wondered where he was taking her, what he was planning to do with her. She kept thinking over and over about what he was planning, when suddenly she saw a door. He opened it.</p><p>“NO!” she yelled, trying to break free. </p><p>“Come on, it’s time for your torture.” he said, with one big tug he threw her inside the room.</p><p>He grabbed her hands, bringing them to a piece of chain that was hanging down from the ceiling. He wraps them around her wrist, then locks them. He then pulls her up, making her stand.</p><p>“Stop please.” she pleaded.</p><p>“Not until you break.” he said, he then grabs a whip off a table.</p><p>“No! Please stop, don’t do this!” she cried out, seeing him get ready.</p><p>“Then accept defeat.” he said, he then whips her back.</p><p>“Ahhhh!” she cried, feeling the pain hit her back.</p><p>He then continues whipping her until she breaks, she doesn’t give up. He knows that she’s refusing to accept defeat, and so he continues until she breaks. He continues whipping her for about four hours, he stops.</p><p>“Will you accept defeat?” he asked, standing in front of her. He sees the pain on her face, the tiredness, and her tears.</p><p>“Never.” she said, weakly.</p><p>“Alright, let's keep going.” he said, as he returns to whipping her back.</p><p>After another four hours of whipping, he finally stops. Letting her rest. He walks over to the table, setting the whip down and picking up the glass of water that was on the table. He takes a drink after whipping Abigail on the back, he looks at her like he was looking at a prize. He walks to her to see her weak and tired body, he takes a sip of his water. He grabs Abigail’s hair, forcing her to look up at him, he then opens her mouth and kisses her. He transferred the water into her mouth to drink, she was forced to drink the water that was in his mouth.</p><p>“Get some rest, you’ll need it.” he said, unlocking the chains.</p><p>End of flashback</p><p>“How long did it take for your back to heal?” the doctor asked.</p><p>“A month.” she replied.</p><p>“Who is doctor Rosa?” the doctor asked.</p><p>“She was the doctor that healed my broken arm, and the doctor that treated my wounds from Rorke.” Abigail said.</p><p>“I see, is that all she did?” the doctor asked.</p><p>“She was also the one that sent the email to my father about my location.” Abigail said.</p><p>Flashback</p><p>As Abigail layed in bed healing from her whipping from Rorke, she saw Rosa entering the room to check on her back.</p><p>“How are you feeling dear?” she asked.</p><p>“Sore, hurt, and in pain.” Abigail said, looking at the wall.</p><p>“I’ll put some medicine on….. Can I ask you something?” Rosa asked, while she got the medicine ready.</p><p>“What is it?” Abigail responded.</p><p>“What’s your father’s name?” she asked.</p><p>“Elias walker, why?” Abigail asked.</p><p>“I think I know how to talk to him.” Rosa said, taking the wraps off Abigail’s back.</p><p>“How?” she asked.</p><p>“I know how to hack into systems, I can probably email him about your escape, but you’ll have to give me time.” Rosa said, rubbing the medicine on Abigail’s back.</p><p>“Ok… I trust you, I'll try and hold on.” Abigail said.</p><p>“Alright, i’ll hack into the Federation system first, then i’ll work on your father’s email.” Rosa said, wrapping the wraps around Abigail.</p><p>“Ok.” </p><p>End of flashback</p><p>“I see, so that’s how your father was able to get to your location.” the doctor said.</p><p>“What happened after your back healed?” the doctor asked, taking in more notes.</p><p>“Back to torture again.” Abigail said.</p><p>Flashback</p><p>After her back healed, she hasn’t seen Rorke for three weeks. She wondered why he hadn't been around her over the weeks, was he getting ready for something or was he busy dealing with her father and the ghosts. She needed to work on getting out of here fast, before Rorke used more tortures. As she was thinking, she saw the door open, revealing Rorke.</p><p>“How’s your back?” he asked, walking towards her.</p><p>“Better.” she said, not looking at him.</p><p>“Ready for your torture?” he asked, giving her an evil smirk.</p><p>“I’m not going to break, I will escape.” Abigail said, giving him a glare.</p><p>“Not going to break huh, don’t worry…… we have all day and all year.” he said, as he grabs her neck lifting her up to his face. “And i like how you fight like a dog, gives me the best fun time I ever have.” he said, as he licks her face. He then throws her on the bed, she looks up at him when suddenly, he pins her arms above her head.</p><p>“Stop!” she yelled, trying to break free from his hard grip. This time he used more pressure on her wrist, leaving a darker mark on them. Suddenly she felt his left hand let go of her right hand, while the right hand grabbed the other. Suddenly she felt his left hand touch her neck, then snakes it’s way down her hips, then to her legs. “No!” she cried out.</p><p>“No matter where you are, where you go, I will always find you and I will always take back what’s mine.” he said, as he said it into her ears, a dark and evil voice that sent fear all over her body.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. torture part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry that this one is shorter, i've been busy with getting ready for this month. I found out that my uncle and cousin are visiting for the first time, I haven't seen them since i was 5 years old. want to spent time with them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So Rorke would mark your body, how?” the doctor asked, taking in more notes.</p><p>“...... By either biting me or forcing me to do something else.” Abigail said, looking at her hands again.</p><p>“So he would leave marks on your body, by raping you?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes.” Abigail said.</p><p>Out in the hall, Hesh was full of anger and rage. He wanted to hunt Rorke and beat the hell out of him for raping his sister.</p><p>“Rorke thinks he owns her, but he doesn’t. Don’t worry Elias, we’ll get him.” Keegan said, placing a hand on Elias' shoulder, seeing the anger on his face too.</p><p>“I know we will, we just need to find a way to get to him.” Elias said, looking at his daughter.</p><p>The Ghosts then hear the doctor ask a question.</p><p>“Ms Abigail, what other tortures did Rorke give you?” the doctor asked.</p><p>Flashback</p><p>As Abigail layed in bed shaken by Rorke’s evil way of playing with her body, she then remembered that she can use something to make her escape. She just needed to find some kind of tool to make her escape. There may be one tool that could help her,but the problem is that that tool is in the room that Dr. Rosa is in.</p><p>“I need to find a way to get to her room, but how?” Abigail said, trying to figure a plan.</p><p>Suddenly, she heard the door unlock. Revealing Rorke entering her cell, she was prepared for whatever tortures he was going to take her to. Rorke walked up to her like Goliath, his muscles big and strong, his face evil like Goliath, and his body like Goliath.</p><p>“Ready for your next torture?” he asked, showing an evil smile.</p><p>She didn't answer him, he knew the answer anyway, Abigail sat on the bed not looking at him. He grabs her wrists leading her out the hall, he was excited to see her face once she sees her new torture. When they entered a room, there was a tub full of water in the middle of the room, she felt her stomach sent a bad feeling about this. Suddenly Rorke picks her up, leading her to the tub, he drops her in the big tub.</p><p>“What are you doing?” she asked, trying to get out of the tub.</p><p>Suddenly, Rorke grabs her hair and places a hand on her chest. He forces her into the water, drowning her little by little. She tries to get him to let go of her, but he’s too strong. He holds her down in the water for 15 seconds, then pulls her up for 20 seconds. </p><p>“You are going to break, everyone breaks.” Rorke said, as he continues holding her in the water.</p><p>“No I won’t, my friends will save me.” she said, coughing out the water.</p><p>“No they won’t, look how long you’ve been here.” Rorke said, laughing at her.</p><p>“I will escape, even if it takes me forever, I will escape.” Abigail said, taking a breath.</p><p>Rorke continues to hold her down in the water, he enjoyed her every minute, she had spirit, she had bravery, she was a fighter. After five hours of torture, Abigail layed on the floor wet, tired, and weak. She tried to get up but her body was tired, she can tell Rorke was enjoying this every minute. She needed to find a way out fast or else she’ll break.</p><p>“You got spirits kid, I like that. But don’t worry, that will be all gone soon.” he said, as he kneels down, lifting her head by her hair. “We got all day.” </p><p>End of flashback</p><p>“He didn’t give up, did he?” the doctor asked.</p><p>“He continued until I broke, but I didn’t let him win.” Abigail said.</p><p>“How do you feel?’ the doctor asked, taking in a lot of notes.</p><p>“Tired.” she replied.</p><p>“You should get some rest, you’ll need it. When you want to talk to us about your tortures, let us know.” the doctor said, getting up and leaving the room.</p><p>When the doctor exited the room, Hesh walked up to him.</p><p>“That’s a lot of info you took.” Hesh said, seeing his hands holding the paper of notes.</p><p>“Let her rest, she’ll need it. I’ll report this to the leader, she’ll need to recover from all of this before she returns to fighting.” the doctor said, leaving the ghosts.</p><p>“Yes sir.” Hesh said, watching the doctor leave.</p><p>“She got the fighter in her, can’t believe she held on through the whole year.” Keegan said, looking at a sleeping Abigail.</p><p>“Yeah she is, Rorke will pay.” Elias said, holding in his anger.</p><p>“Don’t worry dad, we’ll get him.” Hesh said, placing his hand on his shoulder.</p><p>----<br/>At the Federation base, Rosa acted normal and pretended that nothing happened. She made sure to clean her evidence of her freeing Abigail, as she walked down the halls, she heard shouting.</p><p>“How did she escape!?” a male voice shouted.</p><p>“We don’t know, someone must have freed her.” a fed solder said.</p><p>“Well, figure it out, and search the cameras.” the voice said, raising his voice more.</p><p>“Yes sir!” the fed ran out of the room, not wanting to stay there any longer.</p><p>Rosa peeked through the small opening of the door, she saw Rorke pacing around across the room, he was angry that Abigail was able to escape. </p><p>“Where the hell did you go, I'll find you, just you wait.” Rorke said, slamming his knife onto the desk.</p><p>Rosa started panicking, she needed to warn Abigail about Rorke getting ready to hunt her. The only problem is that she can’t get into the computer room, they now locked it and secured it. It was now going to be harder for her to warn Abigail, she needed to find a way fast or else Rorke would catch her again. Rosa started walking a little fast, she needed to figure out their plans before something bad is about to happen, she just needed to find their plans and send it to Abigail.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. getting information and El Mozo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five weeks have  past, Abigail is back on the team helping out on missions. Abigail, Hesh, Keegan, and Ryder were sent on a mission to hunt for someone. Someone who knows Rorke, his location, and his plans.</p><p>“Ready?” Keegan asked, as he and Abigail are on top of a roof, ready to jump on the two enemies.</p><p>“Yeah.” Abigail responded.</p><p>“Now!” </p><p>They jumped down off the building and landed on the two enemies, stabbing them in the neck.</p><p>“Good work, alright Hesh, Ryder. We’ll meet you guys inside.” Keegan called, letting them know that they have cleared the left side.</p><p>“Roger, we cleared the right.” Hesh responded.</p><p>“Are you going to be ok Abigail?” Keegan asked, when she told them that she wanted to go, he felt like she’s forcing herself.</p><p>“Yeah, don’t worry about me.” Abigail said, holding her gun. “So what’s going on inside?” Abigail asked.</p><p>“There’s a party going on, this man is celebrating with rich and powerful people. These people are the ones that helped the federation get into space, they helped them get into ODIN.” Keegan explained.</p><p>“They’re celebrating how they took control of ODIN.” Ryder responded.</p><p>“Ok, so who are we looking for?” Hesh asked.</p><p>“A guy named Carlito, he’s the one in charge of the space military.” Keegan explained.</p><p>“How will we tell who’s who?” Hesh asked.</p><p>Don’t know, we need to get inside and enter the room. There’s a room with all the people there, there’s going to be a speech soon, so we need to hurry.” Keegan explained.</p><p>They all headed inside, there were guards in every corner.</p><p>“We’ll have to be careful, there’s guards in every corner. We’ll have to throw a distraction.” Keegan said.</p><p>“Right, we’ll throw some rocks from these plants.” Hesh said, picking up the small rocks from the plant pot.</p><p>“Ok, Hesh, throw on.” Keegan said, pointing at the area to throw the rock.</p><p>When Hesh threw the rock against the wall, two guards heard it.</p><p>“What’s that?” a guard said, hearing the loud thud.</p><p>“Let’s check it out.” the other guard said.</p><p>“Nice, alright let’s go.” Keegan said, as the four of them ran past the two distracted guards quietly.</p><p>“Alright, if we move further, we’ll be entering the room where the party is being held.” Keegan said.</p><p>As the four of them ran past several guards, they made it to the room.</p><p>“Alright, one of these people must be Carlito.” Keegan said, taking out his scan.</p><p>“There’s a ton of men here, how are we supposed to find Carlito?” Ryder asked.</p><p>“He’s probably the one with the military outfit.” Abigail said, looking into the crowd.</p><p>“Are you guessing?” Hesh asked.</p><p>“No, because I see one guy down there wearing his uniform.” Abigail said, as she pointed out the man.</p><p>Keegan moved his scan to the man down there.</p><p>“Yeah that’s him, nice one Abigail.” Keegan said, seeing the scanner say Carlito.</p><p>“So how are we supposed to get down there?” Hesh asked.</p><p>“We’ll have to wait until Carlito is alone.”Keegan said, seeing it’s impossible to get to him with a crowd.</p><p>“Like right now?” Abigail asked, seeing Carlito on the move.</p><p>“Alright, let’s follow him.” Keegan said, following him.</p><p>After several hours of following, he went into a library.</p><p>“Hesh, you and Ryder go on the other side of the door, me and Abigail will guard this one.” Keegan ordered.</p><p>They headed to the other door, Keegan opened the door slightly to see Carlito opening a laptop he brought with him.</p><p>“Ready, one, two, three!” Keegan counted down, charging in.</p><p>“Who are you!?” Carlito asked, seeing three people barge in the room.</p><p>“Where’s Rorke?” Keegan asked.</p><p>“I’m not telling you shit.” Carlito said.</p><p>“Either you tell us, or we’ll take you with us.” Keegan said.</p><p>Suddenly the laptop turned on.</p><p>“Rorke.” Ryder said, seeing his face.</p><p>“Well if it isn’t the ghosts, I see you got your female ghost back.” Rorke said, seeing Abigail there.</p><p>“You’re going to pay for torturing her!” Hesh said, letting his anger out.</p><p>“I got to say, your sister is amazing, you should have been there to watch.” Rorke said, making Hesh more angry.</p><p>“Where are you?” Keegan asked.</p><p>“Can’t tell you, I can be anywhere.” Rorke said, telling them that he travels around areas. “But i’ll tell you where i’m at, only one thing.” </p><p>“And what’s that?” Keegan asked.</p><p>“Return Abigail to me, the boss wants her back.” Rorke said, trying to make a deal with them.</p><p>“Not happening!” Keegan said, not accepting the deal.</p><p>“Fine, you’ll just have to find me the hard way then.” Rorke said, turning off the screen.</p><p>“Dammit, what is wrong with him?” Hesh said, wanting to punch him.</p><p>“We’ll talk later, let’s get out of here.” Keegan said.</p><p>“What about Carlito?” Ryder asked.</p><p>“Leave him, we’ll kill him later.” Keegan said, walking out the door.</p><p>---<br/>Once Rorke was done finishing talking to the ghosts, he was having fun messing with them. He enjoyed making Hesh angry, he enjoyed watching Keegan staying calm, but the one thing he missed was torturing Abigail.</p><p>“Sir, should we set out a trap for them?” a soldier asked.</p><p>“Not yet, we’ll give them some time first, then we’ll attack.” Rorke said.</p><p>“Yes sir.” the fed said.</p><p>As Rorke dismissed the guard, he needed to think of a plan to meet Elias again, he hadn't seen his face in a year. Rorke needs to think of a plan fast, because El Mozo will soon be angry that they lost a prisoner.</p><p>“I have a plan.” Rorke said, making a small laugh.</p><p>----<br/>Back at base, the team returned reporting in.</p><p>“Were you able to get information?” Elias asked.</p><p>“No sir, Carlito refused, but apparently Rorke showed his face.” Keegan explained.</p><p>“And?” Elias said.</p><p>“He wanted to make a deal about us seeing him.” Ryder said, explaining what happened.</p><p>“What was the deal?” Elias asked.</p><p>“He wanted us to return Abigail to him, if we show our face we have to return Abigail to him.” Keegan explained.</p><p>“What!?” Elias said, shocked to hear this.</p><p>“Yes sir, but we refused.” Ryder said, explaining they refused his offer.</p><p>“That bastard.” Elias said, already feeling the anger.</p><p>“Don’t worry Elias, we’ll get him.” Merrick said.</p><p>“May I say something please?” Abigail asked.</p><p>“Sure, what’s wrong?” Elias asked.</p><p>“When I was in prison there, I met their leader, El Mozo.” Abigail said, deciding to reveal who she met.</p><p>“What, when?” Kick asked.</p><p>Flashback</p><p>Abigail sat in her cellar, trap and alone. There was little light, it was bright like a lamp stand in her cell. She was sad and lonely, she missed her brother, she missed her father. She wanted to go home soon, but how. Suddenly she heard the door open up, revealing Rorke and someone else.</p><p>“Hello miss, how are you?” the guy asked, walking up to her.</p><p>“Ok.” Abigail said.</p><p>“My name is El Mozo.” Mozo said, introducing himself.</p><p>Abigail looked at El Mozo, he had his hair pulled back but some of his hair stuck out to the sides of his eyes. His beard was medium, his hair reached to his shoulders. Abigail saw some scars on his face, like he fought someone in the war. His brown eyes told her that he was a threat, he had black hair with some hair strands in them. He looked like somewhere in his late 50’s or early 60’s.</p><p>“Are you the leader of the Federations?” Abigail asked.</p><p>“I am, we are the one that made ODIN crash.” he explained.</p><p>“What do you want?” Abigail asked.</p><p>“I simply wanted to introduce myself to you, Rorke told me that you are a strong fighter, and I can tell. You have spirit in you, but don’t worry, that spirit will be gone soon.” El Mozo said.</p><p>“I won’t break, I will escape.” Abigail said, refusing to give up.</p><p>“Don’t worry dear, you will break, just give it time.” he said, as he left the room.</p><p>End of flashback</p><p>“You really met him!?” Keegan asked.</p><p>“Yes, here let me show you.” Abigail said, as she walked over to the computer. Typing his name in, his picture showed up.</p><p>“So that’s the asshole, we need to give this to everyone.” Merrick said, telling Elias that they need to give this to the leader.</p><p>“Right, thanks Abigail.” Elias said, thanking his daughter.</p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i'll be making another Call of Duty ghosts. but this one is called Call of duty ghosts war part 1, same thing but a little longer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Hesh, Keegan, Merrick and Ryder were sent on a mission. Abigail stayed behind to try and catch up on the things she missed. Abigail walked around the halls, remembering everything that she missed, seeing soldiers working, taking care of the wounded, and hearing them talk. As she walked down the hall, she heard a dog bark, she turned to see Riley running up to her.</p><p>“Riley!” Abigail said, seeing her favorite dog. “Oh i miss you so much, did you miss me?” Abigail asked.</p><p>Riley barked, licking her face, showing her that he missed her.</p><p>“Oh i miss you too, how’s your wound?” Abigail asked.</p><p>Riley showed her his healed wound, it left a scar, but at least he’s healed.</p><p>“Are you Abigail?” a female voice asked.</p><p>“Yes and you are?” Abigail asked, standing up to see the lady.</p><p>“My name is Amy, I'm the one that colored your hair.” Amy said.</p><p>“Oh, I remember you.” Abigail said, recognizing her face.</p><p>“your hair went back to blond after you were captured, would you like me to color it again?” she asked.</p><p>“Sure, thank you.” Abigail said, wanting to change her hair.</p><p>“Alright, follow me.” Amy said, leading the way.</p><p>---<br/>At the Federation base, Rosa was busy treating the wounded, she needed to find a way to tell Abigail about Rorke’s plan.</p><p>“There you go sir, the stitches should take about a month to heal. They’re not too deep.” Rosa said.</p><p>“Thank you miss.” the fed soldier said, leaving the room.</p><p>As Rosa cleaned up the mess, she heard a knock on the door.</p><p>“Enter.” Rosa said.</p><p>She saw Rorke enter the room.</p><p>“Senor Rorke, what can I do for you?” Rosa asked.</p><p>“You heard about Abigail’s escape?” Rorke asked.</p><p>“Yes, why?” Rosa asked.</p><p>“I’m not stupid, you were the one that helped her escape.” Rorke said, taking his gun out.</p><p>“How did you find out!?” Rosa asked, shocked to learn this.</p><p>“We found a camera that recorded everything, you were the one that told the Ghosts about her location.” Rorke said, as he shot Rosa in the arms.</p><p>“She doesn’t deserve this, leave her alone!” Rosa shouted, holding her left bleeding arm.</p><p>“The boss wants her alive, and you disobey him.” Rorke said, getting ready to shoot her again.</p><p>Rosa threw the tray at him, making him miss her. She ran out the door, she heard Rorke order the men to shoot her, he told them that she was a traitor. She ran for her life, getting a couple of shots, she needed to hurry before she was killed by them.</p><p>“Matarla! (kill her!)” the fed shouted.</p><p>Rosa kept running up the stairs, she needed to get to the roof and jump into the ground. When she made it up to the roof, she knew only one thing, jump into the ground and run into the woods. She ran as fast as she could, needing enough speed for the jump. As she ran, she made a big jump and headed into the trees. She grabbed the tree branch, only to let go, she made it to the ground with a broken ankle.</p><p>“Must keep running!” she said, limping her way into the woods.</p><p>She heard Federation soldiers chasing her into the woods, as she tried to find a hiding spot, she slipped down a hill, landing in the water. She had to swim away from them quietly, she watched as they ran into the woods more, this was her chance to run. After several hours of swimming, she made it to land.</p><p>“You ok?” a man asked, she looked up before passing out.</p><p>“Who are you?” Rosa asked.</p><p>“Don’t worry, we’re here to help you.” the man said, picking her up.</p><p>---<br/>The team worked on getting plans set, they needed to find a way to get to the leader of the Federations.</p><p>“Elias, someone is sending a message.” Kick said, seeing the computer.</p><p>“What, who is this?” Elias said, not recognizing this message.</p><p>“Don’t know.” Merrick said, as he looked at the screen.</p><p>“Wait, it’s saying something.” Keegan said, seeing it type something.</p><p>“It says, is Abigail with you?” Hesh said, reading the message.</p><p>“Do you think it’s Rorke?” Ajax asked.</p><p>Abigail then messaged them back, asking who this was.</p><p>The message then replied, saying it was Rosa.</p><p>“Rosa, what’s happening?” Abigail asked.</p><p>“There’s someone that wants to meet you, he can help you get to El Mozo.” Rosa said, typing the message.</p><p>“Where at?” Abigail asked.</p><p>Suddenly the screen turned.</p><p>“Rosa.” Abigail said, seeing her face.</p><p>“Hey, listen I need you to listen. Rorke found out about me saving you, he shot me in the arm. I escaped, with some help.” Rosa said, as she brought the person in.</p><p>“Hello, I know who you are, I’ve been watching you.” a man’s voice said.</p><p>“Who are you?” Elias asked</p><p>“My name is David, i’m El Mozo’s twin brother.” David said, introducing himself.</p><p>“Why are you here?” Merrick asked.</p><p>“To stop my brother, i tried to stop him from getting to ODIN, but in the end he shot me in the chest.” David said, explaining what happened.</p><p>“Ok, so what’s the plan?” Elias asked.</p><p>“In two days, Rorke and El Mozo are going to be celebrating a day when Mozo took in charge and became leader.” David said, explaining the plan.</p><p>“One that day, we’ll be taking care of two people in one day, seems easy.” Merrick said.</p><p>“Wrong, there’s going to be a parade.” David said.</p><p>“That’s just great.” Keegan said.</p><p>“We’ll meet tomorrow at this location.” David said, showing it on the map.</p><p>“Alright, we’ll see you.” Elias said, they both leave.</p><p>“Can we trust him?” Keegan asked.</p><p>“He saved Rosa, and he’s trying to get rid of his brother.” Ajax said, seeing it’s the only way.</p><p>“Alright, we’ll meet him tomorrow, get ready.” Elias ordered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. final fight part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rorke arrived at El Mozo’s place, there was going to be a parade tomorrow. El Mozo invited him to join him, to which he accepted the invite.</p><p>“Welcome Rorke, thank you for coming.” Mozo said, seeing Rorke entering the building.</p><p>“No problem, I got some news for you that I think you would like.” Rorke said, walking with him.</p><p>----<br/>When the Ghosts arrived in Caracas, Venezuela. They headed to meet David at a hotel, and made sure not to draw attention to themselves when driving through a busy road.</p><p>“Here we are, let’s head in.” Elias said, arriving at the hotel.</p><p>When they got out of the car, they headed inside to meet Rosa who was waiting for them.</p><p>“This way.” Rosa said, meeting them at the entrance.</p><p>“So why does David want to get rid of his brother?” Elias asked, walking behind Rosa.</p><p>“Because El Mozo is angry for what you did to Almagro.” Rosa said, leading them upstairs.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Keegan asked.</p><p>“Almagro was their cousin, El Mozo wants revenge for what you did to his cousin.” Rosa said.</p><p>“What!? Their cousins!?” Merrick said, shocked to learn this.</p><p>“Yes, David didn’t like the plan on revenge.” Rosa said. “We’re here, let’s go in.” Rosa said, as they stopped in front of the door.</p><p>“You must be senor Elias, hello.” David said, seeing his face enter the room.</p><p>“Yes, you must be David.” Elias said, shaking his hand.</p><p>“Yes, now let me tell you about the plan.” David said, bringing out the laptop.</p><p>“Wait, once we get rid of El Mozo, what’s in it for you?” Ajax asked.</p><p>“I was supposed to be the president, but my brother took over. My grandfather handed down the president to him, my plan for becoming president was to make peace with you.” David said, explaining to him what happened.</p><p>“But instead your grandfather chose your brother, since he made ODIN crash.” Keegan said.</p><p>“Yes, mother found this a betrayal.” David said, saying his mother found out that the grandfather betrayed his son.</p><p>“So what’s the plan?” Merrick asked.</p><p>“My brother is going to be on a parade float, he’ll be waving his hands. Rorke will be somewhere in the crowd keeping an eye out.” David said, explaining where everything will be.</p><p>“I see, you want us to sniper him?” Keegan asked.</p><p>“Yes, I need four people to snipe, four people to set up traps, and I need two people to accompany me to confront my brother.” David said, explaining the plan.</p><p>“Got it.” Elias said.</p><p>The next day, it’s the parade. Everyone is getting excited about seeing El Mozo on the float, everyone has flowers and petals ready to be thrown.</p><p>“I’m, in the crowd, ready for the explosive.” Keegan said, radioing the ghosts.</p><p>“Same here.” Merrick said.</p><p>“Hesh, Abigail, Ryder, and Ajax are here. We’re ready.” Hesh said, letting Elias know that they’re ready.</p><p>“Good, David and I are ready too.” Elias said.</p><p>As the people started cheering, the ghosts saw El Mozo on the float.</p><p>“Alright, get ready.” Elias said, looking at the tv.</p><p>“Wait, something’s not right.” Abigail said, looking through the sniper.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Keegan asked.</p><p>“Why is he open, usually there’s guards.” Abigail said, seeing him acting normal.</p><p>“She’s right.” David said, seeing how this isn’t normal.</p><p>Wait, where’s Rorke?” Merrick said, not seeing him in the crowd.</p><p>Suddenly there was a loud boom not far.</p><p>“It’s a trap, everyone get to El Mazo!” David said, seeing that it was a trap.</p><p>“He’s not getting away!” Merrick said, as he and Keegan chased El Mozo.</p><p>Hesh, Ryder, Abigail, and Ajax ran down the stairs from the roof. Trying to regroup, as they ran down the hallway, Abigail suddenly was pulled into an open door.</p><p>“Abigail?” Hesh said, turning to see that his sister somehow disappeared.</p><p>“Where did she go?” Ryder said.</p><p>“Shit, this place is a trap. We need to find Abigail fast.” Ajax said, seeing Federation soldiers attack out of the corner.</p><p>----<br/>When Abigail got grabbed, she tried to fight off the person who grabbed.</p><p>“Let go!” she yelled, trying to break free.</p><p>“Stop fighting.” a male voice called out.</p><p>Abigail froze when she heard his voice, she knew who it was. Rorke.</p><p>“Let go of me!” she yelled, trying to break free from Rorke’s grip.</p><p>“Looks like I need to punish you again.” Rorke said, as he zip tied her arms behind her back.</p><p>“El Mozo, i’ll meet you at your office.” Rorke said, as he radioed him.</p><p>“Good.” he replied.</p><p>“Let’s go.” Rorke said, as he grabs Abigail by the arm, dragging her.</p><p>----<br/>As Elias and David head to meet El Mozo, they got word that Abigail was taken.</p><p>“We need to hurry, we need to Stop Rorke and El Mozo.” David said, loading his gun.</p><p>“Where’s the office?” Merrick asked, following behind.</p><p>“Not far.” David said.</p><p>“Hesh we see you.” Elias said, seeing him run across.</p><p>“There it is, up ahead. Be careful tho, they’re waiting for us.” David said.</p><p>As they made their way up, they were about to open the door when suddenly, Elias thought of a plan.</p><p>“Wait, I think I have one plan, it might work.” Elias said.</p><p>“What is it?” Hesh asked.</p><p>Elias pulls them in to talk.</p><p>Several hours later.</p><p>“Alright, everyone ready?” Elias said.</p><p>“Yep.” they all replied.</p><p>Elias, David, and Merrick stepped through the door, there were Feds soldiers waiting for them through another door.</p><p>“El Mozo has been waiting for you David.” a Fed soldier said.</p><p>“Let us in.” David said, not afraid to face him.</p><p>They opened the door to El Mozo’s office. When they entered, the door closed behind them. Everything was pitched dark.</p><p>“It’s been awhile my brother.” El Mozo said.</p><p>“Come out you coward!” David said, yelling at his brother.</p><p>“Very well.” El Mozo said.</p><p>The lights turn on, they see El Mozo sitting at his chair.</p><p>“It’s over brother, this ends.” David said, walking up to his brother.</p><p>“I wouldn’t move any closer, this place is trapped. One more step, and you get your head blown off.” El Mozo said, showing him the guns hanging on the wall.</p><p>“You’re no leader, you’re a coward.” Elias said, not taking any steps.</p><p>“So are you, you couldn’t save your daughter.” a male voice said.</p><p>“Rorke! Where are you!?” Merrick said, shouting at him.</p><p>“Right here.” Rorke said, as he walked out with Abigail.</p><p>“Abigail!” Elias said, seeing Abigail.</p><p>“Mmmppph.” Abigail cried through her gag.</p><p>“So what will it be, surrender or watch your daughter die.” Rorke said, as he held the gun to Abigail’s head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. fight part 2 and the end of El Mozo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>finally done with this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Elias glares at Rorke, he needs to make sure that his plan goes well. He watched as Rorke held his gun to his daughter’s head, he needed to make sure that Hesh and Ajax are ready.</p><p>“You’re a monster Rorke, let my daughter go!” Elias said, yelling at Rorke.</p><p>“You’re daughter is a tough fighter, I can’t believe that she went through all the torture. She has spirit.” El Mozo said, complementing Elias’s daughter.</p><p>“Let the girl go brother.” David said, trying to get his brother to free her.</p><p>“I’m surprised that you saved Rosa in time, my men were about to kill her.” El Mozo said.</p><p>“She doesn’t deserve to die, you’re going too far!” David said.</p><p>“Elias, we’re ready.” Hesh said, calling out.</p><p>“Ok, give us five minutes.” Elias said, radioing Hesh.</p><p>Suddenly, Rorke shot Elias in his left leg.</p><p>“Elias!” Merrick said, as he watched Rorke Shoot Elias.</p><p>“Mmmmpphhhh!” Abigail cried, trying to go to her father, but Rorke held her.</p><p>“Whatever you’re planning, it won’t work.” Rorke said.</p><p>“Yeah, but it might. NOW!” Elias said, giving the cue.</p><p>Suddenly snipers were hitting the windows, David and Elias grabbed their guns from their boots. They start shooting, while Merrick wnet to go destroy the traps.</p><p>“Men fire!” Rorke shouted.</p><p>“Rorke, get back here!” Elias said, as he watched Rorke leave with Abigail over his shoulders.</p><p>“Keegan!” Merrick shouted.</p><p>“On it, Hesh and I are following him.” Keegan said, radioing him.</p><p>---<br/>As Rorke walked down the hallway with abigail, his men were waiting for him on the roof. Abigail struggled on his shoulders, trying to free herself.</p><p>“Don’t worry, it’s almost over.” Rorke said, as he walked up the stairs.</p><p>"Nrnrnrmmph!" Abigail cried, not wanting to see her father die.</p><p>“Stop Rorke!” Keegan said, as he charged at Rorke.</p><p>He falls when Keegan grabs him, Abigail rolls on the floor.</p><p>“Abigail!” Hesh said, as he and Ajax ran up.</p><p>Rorke and Keegan fight, Hesh and Ajax freed Abigail.</p><p>“Come on, let’s end this.” Ajax said, as he ran up to fight Rorke.</p><p>They charged at Rorke, fighting him with every strength they got.</p><p>----<br/>Elias and David shoot the enemies, trying to get to El Mazo. Merrick has gotten rid of the traps, now the traps won’t activate.</p><p>“We need to get to El Mozo!” Merrick said, taking cover as he shoots.</p><p>“We’re almost to him, hold on.” Elias said, shooting the enemies.</p><p>“Give up brother!” David said, shooting his men.</p><p>“Never!” El Mozo said, as he shoots at his brother.</p><p>“David, get ready, I have a flash grenade ready.” Elias said, pulling it out.</p><p>“Right!” David said, as he closed his eyes.</p><p>Elias starts shooting some enemies out of the way, not wanting any of them to shoot at the grenade.</p><p>“David now.” Rorke said, as he threw a flash bang.</p><p>Everyone was blinded, Elias and Merrick killed the remaining Fed, while David ran up to his brother.</p><p>“It’s over El Mozo, we won.” David said, as he shoots El Mozo in the chest. But El Mozo was able to hit David in the left eye.</p><p>“No…. I can’t lose.” he said, as he falls to the ground.</p><p>“You lost, goodbye…. Brother.” David said, as he kills El Mozo by shooting him in the head. </p><p>“Elias you there?” Kick called, radioing him.</p><p>“Yes, i’m here.” Elias responded.</p><p>“We won, the Federation has surrendered.” Kick said, seeing them surrender.</p><p>“Really!?” Elias said.</p><p>“Yes, David’s army won. We won.” kick said.</p><p>“That’s great news.” Elias said.</p><p>“Elias, Keegan called, they have Rorke. They caught him.” Merrick said.</p><p>“It’s over, it’s over.” Elias said, as he lets out a smile.</p><p>Elias walks over to David, he wraps a torn cloth to wrap his left eye.</p><p>“You ok?” Elias asked.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry that you got shot.” David said.</p><p>“It’s ok, come on, let’s meet the others.” Elias said.</p><p>The three men walked out of the room, they went to go meet Hesh, Keegan, Ajax, and Abigail on the roof.</p><p>They then saw crowds cheering for the Ghosts.</p><p>“Now they’re free.” David said, seeing their happy face. “Thank you.” </p><p>When they got on top of the room, they saw Rorke with some army people. He was led into the helicopter.</p><p>“Well done guys, it’s over, we won.” Elias said.</p><p>“Now everyone can be happy and free from this hellish war.” Keegan said.</p><p>“Come on, let’s head back.” Merrick said.</p><p>“Goodbye David, hope we’ll talk again.” Elias said, waving him goodbye.</p><p>“Goodbye Elias, thank you.” David said, as he watched them leave.</p><p>----<br/>The Ghosts team returned to base with Rorke, and they handed him to the military prison.</p><p>“Well done, the Federation is over.” the captain said, congratulating the ghosts.</p><p>“Thank you sir.” Elias said.</p><p>They saw planes, boats, and people shouting in happiness. The war is over, the federation is gone. David is now president, we said he will clean up the mess that El Mozo has made.</p><p>“Now that it is over, what are you guys going to do?” Elias asked.</p><p>“Abigail and I are going to stay here, though we could help train some new people.” Hesh said.</p><p>“Sounds good.”</p><p>“Ajax is going to help people rebuild their home.” Keegan said.</p><p>“Keegan and I are going to stay here.” Merrick said.</p><p>“I guess I’ll stay until I Retire.” Elias said, wanting to stay with his team more.</p><p>A year has gone by, Elias visits Rorke still. Trying to make him forget about being a Federation. Hesh and Abigail have now started training new Soldiers who joined, Merrick and Keegan are out doing missions. Ryder has been helping deliver stuff to people who are rebuilding America, Ajax has been helping people find the lost people and help bury the dead people that had died in the ODIN crash. </p><p>“It’s been a year Rorke, give up.” Elias said, visiting Rorke in prison.</p><p>“Look at you, still trying to make me break.” Rorke said, laughing at him. “How’s the team?”</p><p>“They’re ok, all though. Abigail is now pregnant, with your child!” Elias said, angry at Rorke.</p><p>“Oh, a baby, looks like I have a child.” Rorke said, laughing at him. “About time.”</p><p>“Damn you, well guess what. You won’t be seeing the baby in person, but I will bring you pictures of the baby.” Elias said.</p><p>“Fine, but one of these days, I will escape, and I will meet my baby.” Rorke said.</p><p>----<br/>In Caracas, David is now president. He’s been helping people to move on from the war, telling them that the Federation is over. No more fighting, no more war.</p><p>“Sir, you got a Letter from the Ghosts.” Rosa said, entering his office.</p><p>“Thank you.” David said, as he took the letter.</p><p>He opens it to see a picture of the team.</p><p>Dear David, </p><p>The Ghosts have been doing fine, Abigail is now pregnant with Rorke’s child. She’s going to raise her baby well, she's going to make sure that he doesn’t end up like his father. Hesh and Abigail have been training with new soldiers that have joined the team, Keegan and Merrick are on missions. Helping out people around, Ryder has been helping people with delivering supplies to rebuild their home. Ajax has been helping out, by finding the dead or the live people that have gone on missions during the ODIN crash. I have been busy with making sure that there are no problems happening, I've been visiting Rorke from time to time. He still hasn’t given up yet, but I know he will. Hope everything is going well there in Caracas, if there is any problem call us.</p><p>From Elias</p><p>“Thank you Elias, I owe you one.” David said, as he looked out the window.</p><p>The end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>